


Please Text Back

by yeahjaem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Na Jaemin Are Siblings, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Roommates, all characters were in a friend group, everything gets cleared up though, jaehyun and jungwoo both are a little bit stupid, jaehyun comes back though, jaehyun was in america, jungwoo and jaehyun become roommates, jungwoo is a loner, jungwoo is hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahjaem/pseuds/yeahjaem
Summary: Jungwoo didn't expect his new roommate to have the same name as his childhood best friend - and maybe he got reminded of him. But Jaehyun stopped answering his texts long ago - so why would he appear in Jungwoo's life again?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Please Text Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wandering_clouds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_clouds/gifts).



Jungwoo passed a blackboard in the university, noticing the dorm combinations being noted on it. He remembered that someone once mentioned that he’d get a roommate, so why not check if he knows them already. He searched for his name on the list, gasping when he saw the name next to his. _Jung Jaehyun_.

“That can’t be you,” Jungwoo mumbled, quickly turning away to reach his destination.

_His_ Jaehyun left a few years ago to study abroad in America. Since then they had just… stopped talking; _and it hurt like hell_. They’d known each other since kindergarten, and always were best friends. But it didn’t matter anymore, right? He was sure that plenty Jung Jaehyun’s existed, and _his_ Jaehyun probably would’ve informed him. Or would he?

Jungwoo was so unsure about it - about all of it. Jaehyun just stopped answering one day; he probably was annoyed by him or just didn’t like him anymore. He sighed quietly, opening the door to the library, hoping maybe it would help distract him.

He placed his backpack in front of a table, turning around to search for something. He still had to do some work for literature anyways, and he could use the spare time to be productive instead of being sad over Jaehyun and the feelings he _used to have_ for the older.

As he strolled through the library, someone bumped into him and he nearly lost his balance.

“Oh! Sorry- Jungwoo hyung!” The smaller someone said, obviously excited to see him. “ I haven’t seen you for so long, were you trapped in the dorm?”

“No worries, Renjun. I mean, I kind of was trapped in the dorm and in classrooms. Just had time to come into the library now.”

Renjun smiled at him, sitting down at one of the tables. He seemed to be waiting for someone else, so Jungwoo decided to get the book he needed. It didn’t take long and he returned to the table, curiously looking at Renjun. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn’t make any single motion of starting a conversation. It felt awkward, to say the least.

Jungwoo got reminded of the moment he was wishing goodbye to Jaehyun, and he didn’t know why. They were still so happy that time, the only problem was him flying to America. Jaehyun hugged him oh so tight that day, and Jungwoo really missed that feeling - somehow at least.

That day was only a little painful, Jungwoo just was happy to see Jaehyun as long as he was able to. Back then, there was an unidentifiable glow in the older one’s eyes - the younger couldn’t quite identify it, but he just smiled while deciding to ignore it.

He remembered how Jaehyun slipped a note in Jungwoos pockets - he still had the note close to him. Jungwoo searched for the note, smiling a little when he found it.

_‘Take care of yourself while I’m gone. I’m trusting you that Jaemin won’t do stupid things while I’m gone. I’ll miss you. - Jaehyun’_

Jungwoo frowned slightly, remembering how Jaehyun told him that he shouldn’t cry, he’d be back. 

_‘We’ll never lose contact, I promise.’_

But it was a lie.

“Here you are! I searched for you, baby. You usually don’t sit here,” Jungwoo flinched when he heard a familiar voice, looking up to who was standing in front of Renjun.

“Sorry, I met Jungwoo here. I wanted to talk to him a little more, just forgot about what,” Renjun replied, smiling at Jaemin.

Jungwoo smiled awkwardly, he knew Jaemin after all. He just didn’t know that Renjun and him became a couple (perhaps his fault) and maybe he should’ve talked to Renjun more. After Jaehyun left to go to America there was no other reason to meet his younger brother after all, even though he used to check up on him in the beginning.

But just like Jaehyun and him stopped talking, he’d stopped talking to Jaemin. He saw Renjun from time to time because of Haechan - who probably would’ve joined them as well if he was about. Considering that Renjun and Jaemin seemingly became boyfriends, it wouldn’t surprise him if Haechan wouldn’t appear.

“Hi Jungwoo,” Jaemin smiled slightly, while Jungwoo just nodded.

Today wasn’t the best day to be confronted with all of this, Jungwoo decided, even though he had the urge to ask Jaemin why Jaehyun stopped answering him. Jungwoo smiled slightly while he watched them leave, sighing in relief when he was on his own again. He hadn’t even known how long it’d been since they’d seen each other, but it was probably for the better. He could’ve just been hurt; hurt because he got reminded of Jaehyun.

On the way back to the dorm he passed the board again, stopping for a second time that day. He wanted to make sure he’d read the right name, and to make sure when the new roommate arrived. It _still_ said Jung Jaehyun, but the other news was that they’d meet each other tomorrow. It probably has been announced for longer already, he just didn’t notice it. 

The following morning, Jungwoo awoke pretty early, not knowing how to feel about his roommate's arrival. On one hand - he’d meet this Jaehyun guy soon and should probably make the dorm look less messy. On the other hand, it was _early_ and it was a _Saturday_ ; he could’ve had the chance to sleep at _least_ a little longer.

He got out of his bed, sighing before tidying the whole dorm. There definitely was some interest sparked inside of him, he just wanted to find out who this guy was, especially since he’s named just as his childhood best friend (and his first crush) was. It didn't take long until there was a knock on the door, and Jungwoo rushed to it. It probably was his new roommate, anyways.

“Hello!” His new roommate greeted him, smiling slightly before being seemingly shocked.

“Hi Jaehyun,” Jungwoo said, gulping slightly before letting him in.

It was awkward, even more than that. He wanted to run - but he knew he couldn’t. He had several questions. It really was _his_ Jaehyun, the one who stopped texting him, the one who made him avoid all his other friends, the one who hurt him in the worst way possible.

“It’s nice to see you again, Jungwoo.”

He fumbled. “Shut it, Jaehyun.”

His head was filled with indecision: he wanted to hug Jaehyun tight, to be happy about him being back; but at the same time he wanted to run away, to cry and scream, to finally let every emotion out that he’d used to bottle up. He wanted to finally let Jaehyun know how much he was hurt, how much it pained him to see Jaemin, how much of a loner Jungwoo became for the sake of not thinking about him ever again.

And he hated it. He hated every emotion he felt- he was confused, he didn’t know how to react, he didn’t even know how to stand up in that second. Tears formed in his eyes, and he saw it in Jaehyun’s eyes too. He was left wondering why; Jaehyun had stopped contacting him, not the other way around. 

Still, both of them started to cry.

Jungwoo ran out of the dorm after he saw Jaehyun crying as well, he just couldn’t figure out why exactly. Maybe it was the pain of him seeing Jaehyun - he had done so much for the sake of never thinking about him again, and it didn’t work. Maybe because it already didn’t work before, he was left with a broken heart and everything on his mind was Jaehyun, even after two years.

Or even because Jaehyun cried as well. They both always hated to see each other cry - and if Jaehyun doesn’t feel like that anymore, Jungwoo definitely did. He sighed while passing a shop, noticing Renjun and Jaemin in front of it. He had to be honest, after avoiding both of them, he was happy that they found each other. They seemed happy, unlike Jaehyun and him, and Jungwoo was sure that they’re boyfriends by now; they shared a kiss after all.

He was surprised when he felt a tap on his shoulder, turning towards the person who did it. Haechan was smiling slightly, almost carefully. They barely talked in the past two years, so Jungwoo understood that it was quite awkward.

“You look like you cried, what happened?” Haechan seemed to worry, making Jungwoo sigh quietly.

“Jaehyun arrived, he’s my new roommate. He never answered me, and now he suddenly appears. All that after I tried to forget about him.” Jungwoo bit his lip slightly, looking at his hands.

“Maybe you should talk it out with him.” Haechan smiled encouragingly, almost like he knew more than Jungwoo did.

“Maybe I should. We’re old enough for that… thank you Haechan.” Jungwoo nodded, encouraging himself before turning around.

He should’ve come to that conclusion earlier, he wanted Jaehyun to explain everything. Even though he didn’t scream or cry it all out, he was outside for a long time already, it looked like the sun was going to set soon.

Jungwoo teared up again, opening the door to the dorm. He spotted Jaehyun in the living room, fumbling with his thumbs before going up to him and sitting down. They looked each other in the eyes, both knowing they had things to clear up.

“You don’t know how much it hurt when you stopped answering!” Jungwoo said, wiping his upcoming tears away.

“I’m so sorry.”

“You aren’t. You would’ve reached out to me.”

Jungwoo took a deep breath, facing Jaehyun, studying his expressions. The older one seemed genuinely sorry, and it confused him even more. Why did he end the contact, just to look like this right now?

“Actually, I tried. I lost my phone- your number with it. I reached out to Jaemin, he said he couldn’t find you. When he finally found you again, you avoided him. He said that you didn’t talk to anyone or escaped every situation. You seemed like you didn’t want to do anything with Haechan, Renjun and him anymore.”

He was speechless- he didn’t know what to say. The past two years he was drowning in sadness over Jaehyun, even though he might not have had to. And he felt terrible, he had no right to act like this, yet here he was. Being an asshole towards Jaehyun.

“Renjun tried again yesterday, he wanted to try telling you about everything. He said you seemed off, so he didn’t want to say anything. Considering that you felt hurt and left alone and all.” Jaehyun chuckled slightly, the tears on his cheeks already dry. 

Jungwoo felt stupid for pushing everyone away, for not letting anyone near him at all. He was staring at the floor, not knowing what to say. 

“Maybe we both were at fault. I lost my stupid phone and your number, you were so hurt that you avoided our friends and my brother. I propose that we’re equally stupid,” Jaehyun chuckled, hugging Jungwoo.

“Maybe we are,” he said, looking at the other.

“To be honest, I actually missed you a lot.” Jaehyun whispered, locking eyes with Jungwoo.

“I did too. I couldn’t get you off my mind.”

“I couldn’t either. I was about to give you a different note at the airport too, but I was too scared. I promised myself to give it to you when I’m back.” Jaehyun let go of the hug, pulling out a little paper, similar to the one that was always close to Jungwoo.

Jungwoo opened it, curiously reading the note. He chuckled a little, not knowing that both of them had been so stupid. He looked up to Jaehyun, then back at the paper.

_‘Hey Jungwoo, I know this is probably the most stupid thing of me to do, but I love you. I hope you won’t hate me for giving you a note and now sitting in a plane, but please tell me if you love me back. - Jaehyun’_

Jungwoo looked up again, nodding slightly to answer the question. Jaehyun smiled, leaning in to kiss Jungwoo.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY TABEAAAA happy birthday!! i hope your birthday is / was great !! i also hope everyone liked this fic hhh this is my first time of writing Jaewoo so please don't be too harsh 


End file.
